


The Muscular Woman / The Escalation of one's mind.

by octochutney



Category: Glee
Genre: What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octochutney/pseuds/octochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored and i did a thing, read it if you dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muscular Woman / The Escalation of one's mind.

The Escalation of One’s Mind!  
“I wanna be a body builder,” said Rachel, kissing her pewnular muscles.  
“Umm… okay?” replied Kurt, his eyebrows twitching as he thought of Rachel as a bodybuilder.  
“I GOT YOU APRIL FOOLS!” Rachel screeched  
“Oh, what it’s not April fools, that’s tomorrow.”  
As he said this Blaine and Quinn came out of the bathroom, their bras covering their eyes!  
“Well, that escalated quickly. By the way, what size booby are you two?” Kurt said.  
“The much tiny size” Blaine replied fondling with his tiny man-booby.  
“My size is over 9000, what size are your’s, kurt?” Quinn (Lucy) said going to fondle with Blaine's man-boobs.  
“Yes” said Kurt   
Santana then teleported the heckle into the choir room  
“Without my implants my boobulars are smaller than the average hedgehog and Blaine’s put TOGETHER!, but with surgery they have reached maximum capacity, they are the WORLDS BIGGEST BOOBS!”  
“WERE, don't you mean??????” Then Mr Shuester turned around, his 50000 inch boobicles bobbling!

Part 2  
Tina smelled Mikes athelete’s foot and exclaimed: “Can I eat the HECKLE out of your athlete foot???”  
“If thou would like to” Mike replied, Tina took a minuscule bite and spat it all over Blaines perfectly shaved face! “Sorry Blainey days” She says wiping the excess off of blaines chin.  
“I love cats” says Brittany as she cogs up lord tubbing ton in the choir room”   
“Rachel, you smell” Says the ghost of Sue’s happiness  
“I enjoy Kurt’s aroma, it smells like lesbian dolphin pee” blaine poops.

If you read this than congrats. I might be updating but idk.


End file.
